Felix Faust
Felix Faust is a seventeen-year-old (physically at least) alchemist and the reanimated son of the original Faustus. He is currently dating Electra Proton. Although his page is up for the OP's archival purposes, his concept has been re-purposed into an Ever After High OC. DISCLAIMER: This has nothing to do which the DC Comics villain. Personality Felix is not much of a people person, socially awkward and anti-social at the same time. He's very intelligent, being a scholar, and spends much of his time studying. He's pretty much a quiet guy, usually nice, but not quite emphathetic, due to having no soul (it got sold to the devil) and he gets annoyed quite easily. He's also known for his avarice, and his greed for two things in particular–knowledge, and gold. He was taught the art of alchemy by his father. However, he has yet to improve his powers, only about to turn small bits of metal into gold. He had also apparently managed to turn paper into Hallowe'en candy. Monster Parent Felix is the son of the original Faustus, a necromancer who sold his soul to the Devil in exchange for all the worldy knowledge. History Felix is an illegitimate child. His father was Faust, the necromancer. During his life, he and his family were those kind of scholars that travel. He died of an disease from an infection. After death, his father reanimated him. He was taught alchemy and had an interest in necromancer for a while. Felix is my second and most favourite OC. I loved the legend of Faustus, so I made a son of it. In an RP, he kinda got struck by an arrow and fell in love with Electra, but then I forgot about him. After a few weeks, I decided to bring him back because he's so awesome. And socially-awkward. And... he's my adorable little nerd. Portrayals tba Physical Description Felix has black hair and blue eyes. He's of average height and he's quite skinny. TBA Relationships Family Felix's father is Faust, the necromancer. His mother is dead, and unnessecary. He is an illegitimate child. He also has a sister, Felicity, who is owned by MaddyHighTopp on MHD. He doesn't get on well with his sister, who's very annoying. Friends Felix is best friends with Lewis Custer. Pet Felix has a pet alot named Hyperbole, who enjoys correcting everyone's grammar. His sister Felicity hates the alot for some reason. Hyperbole likes eating hamburgers. Romance She had the face that launched a thousand ships, one that could have a war fought just because of her... Probably not. It wasn't like she was Helen of Troy. Electra Proton was completely out of his league. It was certain. He'll eventually ignore girls, just like his father. Only that his father seen an image of the most beautiful woman in the world. Felix hadn't. Girls don't exactly cross your mind when you're trying to escape the Devil, and Hell all in one. – An excerpt from a short Valentine's Day story from the viewpoint of Felix on Electra Proton. Felix is dating Electra Proton. He always liked her, and sat behind her in class, but luck came on arrows, and Electra was struck by an arrow near Alexis Underworld's house. Enemies Felix's main enemy is his annoying sister. Official Facebook Description tba Clothing Basic Felix wears a jacket over a white t-shirt with an Alchemy symbol on it. He wears grey jeans and sneakers. He also has a pair of "Harry Potter" glasses Trivia *Felix was originally going to be a necromancer, making zombies dance, a reference to "Thriller" and "There's a Zombie on Your Lawn" *Felix is an alchemist, not a necromancer. His sister Felicity has the necromancy ability. Quotes * "Gold. You can't get enough of it. Hence, alchemy," Felix talking about the importance of gold. * "At least the girl you like knows you exist..." Gallery Official Picture of Felix.png|Felix Faust's (sort of) official artwork. The alchemy sign is the insigma on his t-shirt and his symbol electra_and_felix_by_saprowan-d4ovaru.png|Felix and his girlfriend, Electra. References Category:Original Characters Category:IEatIdiots' OCs Category:Faust Category:Males Category:Necromancer